Light Will Shine Through
by Deavyn Chase
Summary: Max and Fang make a not so surprising decision but they're life is crazy beacuse of it.


_**I walked into the living room. Where's Fang? I looked around. Angel and Nudge were watching American Idol. Gazzy was outside, in the back, with his friend Melanie. Iggy was around the corner, at the park with his friends. Ella was out, with a guy named Alex. Mom was at work. **_

_**It's been three years since we saved the world. Fang, Iggy, and me are eighteen now. Nudge is sixteen. Gazzy is fourteen. Angel is eleven. Ella is seventeen. It's been a while. Fang and I have been together since we were fourteen. Nudge and Iggy have been together for two years. Ella is dating a guy named Alex for the fourth time. And yes I know this. **_

"_**Where's Fang?" I asked Nudge and Angel. They looked at me. Angel's hair was to her shoulder's and layered up. It was curly. She had on a pair of blue shorts, and a white tank top with an unzipped, black jacket. She had on her white converse. Nudge had her long black hair half up. She was wearing a purple, long sleeved shirt and a pair of black shorts. She had on a pair of black boots and a heart necklace. **_

"_**Outside." Nudge said.**_

"_**He's on the roof." Angel clarified. They were up too something. **_

"_**Okay then." I muttered. I walked out the front door and flew onto the roof. Fang was sitting there with his laptop on his lap. He was typing quickly. I landed next to him and sat down. He hit a button to make the screen go dark and shut the lid. **_

"_**What? Am I not aloud to see what you are typing?" I teased. **_

"_**Nope. What's up?" He asked. He looked at me. His hair was in his eyes as usual. He had on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and a gray hoodie. I took his other one and was 'conviently' wearing it. I had on a blue tank top, a pair of black skinny jeans, Fang's black jacket, that I 'conveniently' took, and a pair of black shoes. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. Yes, the famous Max actually pulled her hair up. Here I am, rambling to myself, when Fang was watching me. He was searching my face. I looked back. I took his jacket off. It was a little warm. **_

"_**What?" I asked him, quietly. He just looked at me. He took my hands in his. I looked at him .**_

"_**Let's go flying." He said. That was all he said. 'Very blunt.' I rambled to myself. Oh, shut up. I keep rambling. **_

"_**Why?" I asked. He smiled. **_

"_**Because we can." He answered. He stood put kept my hands and pulled me up next to him. I smiled too. I didn't need any more reason than that. He pulled me closer to him but still kept my hands. I was so close to him. "Have we ever needed more reason than that?" He asked quietly. **_

_**I made a sarcastic face. "Yep." I smiled and he did too. I still wasn't used to his smile. He was so cute. Forget I said that. It didn't happen. I pulled one of my hand out of his and moved his hair so I could see his eyes. "Where are we going?" **_

_**He shrugged. He put his hand on my cheek. "Since when do we have a plan?" He wondered. He leaned down and touched his lips to mine, gently. I took one of my hand and wrapped it around his neck. He intwined our fingers on our other hands between us. I kissed him back, lightly. I haven't really gotten to see him lately. He's been busy. **_

_**I pushed myself closer to him. I felt him smile. I pulled away and l leaned my forehead on his. I started laughing. I was almost as tall as him now. There was still an inch difference. He smiled at me. **_

"_**What's funny?" He asked. We were both quite for some reason. It was the perfect weather outside with a light but warm breeze. It was early on a Friday night and most people were already out places so the neighborhood was fairly quite. **_

"_**Nothing." I answered. He looked at me. "I'm just happy to be with you. I haven't seen you in a few days." I told him. He half smiled.**_

"_**I'm here now." He answered and pulled my lips to his. He put a hand on my chin lightly. I wrapped an arm around his neck and we kept our hands intwined. This kiss was a little harder and lasted for a while. There was……. Passion. Yes, I just said there was passion. But, it's Fang. That explains everything. After a few minutes we let go of our intwined hands. I wrapped my other arm around his neck. He put his other arm around my waist. He pulled away.**_

_**A few seconds later he picked me up, and laid me on the roof. He pulled away. He laid next to me and propped up on his elbow to see me. **_

"_**Guess what." He told me. I thought for a second. **_

"_**What?" I didn't want to ruin this with a sarcastic comment I probably would have made. **_

"_**I love you." He said simply. He brushed some hair out my face. I turned my head and looked at him. **_

"_**I love you too." I answered. No words can explain how special that moment was. We sat there for a little while, just watching each other. He looked like he was thinking hard about something, but he kept searching my face. After a while he started tracing design's on my hands. I held onto his other hand. He flipped over onto his stomach to see me better. **_

_**He looked at me. He wrapped the arm he was using to trace desighns on my hand and put it on my waist to pull me closer. He pulled his hand back and laid it under my head. **_

"_**Can I ask you something?" He asked. **_

"_**You just did." I pointed out. He rolled his eyes. **_

"_**Can I ask something else?" He asked.**_

"_**Just did." I pointed out again. He ignored that comment. **_

"_**Hear me out before you interrupt me?" He said it like it was a question. I simply nodded. What would have Fang worried about telling me?**_

"_**I've known you my whole life, as you've known me. I know everything about you. We have been through so much together. I have always loved you and always will. I want you to be mine forever. Only if you want to too." He took a deep breath. Where is this going? I had some idea. I held my breath. He noticed. "Breathe." **_

"_**Max, will you marry me?" He asked after a minute. I was frozen. **_

_**Why would this be a difficult choice? I've known Fang my whole twisted life. He was the one that kept me together. My best friend. We know everything about each other. I'll always love him and want him to be mine forever too. Yes or No? **_

"_**Yes, I will marry you." I told him. More like whispered it. It came out more confident than I was. We were both breathless by the heat and passion in that moment. He leaned towards me. I pulled him to me, faster than he was leaning down. I pressed my lips to his, harder than before. He kissed me back, impatient. We both were. I put a hand on his cheek, to hold him there. **_

_**He licked my lips and I shivered. He pulled away.**_

_**He moved his lips to trail down my neck, in a line. I was breathless. This felt knew to the both of us. He traced all the way back up to my mouth and then kissed my lips again. I realized a second later, that we were outside. I pulled away. He moved back to trail down my neck again.**_

"_**I love you." I told him. He stopped at the crook of my neck. He looked into my eyes.**_

"_**I love you too." I caressed his cheek. "This will all work out you know." It wasn't a question. I pushed him over and laid my head on his chest. He played with my hair, and kissed me every once in a while. I was half awake a few hours later. I fell asleep for a while.**_

_** I looked around. The sky was a lot darker. We were still on the roof. I looked down. Gazzy and Melanie weren't out there. **_

"_**Hi, love. Did you sleep good?" Fang asked quietly. He was still caressing my hair. **_

"_**I did. We were out here the hole time?" I asked him. He nodded. **_

**_"Yeah." He said. I sat up. He followed. "I never gave you you're ring." He pointed out. I looked at him. He took my left hand and slid a ring on my ring finger. It was a very simple ring. I thad two stoned. A white one and a black one. I loved it. _**

**_"I love it." I told him. He smiled and kissed my cheek. _**

**_"Let's go inside." He said. _**


End file.
